the Elementals:Last Chance
by KShade
Summary: The circle is dead. The High Council has fallen. Neferet reigns supreme over the reality of HoN. Erik is sent to our reality to gather a new circle, give them the books and bring them in. Kaylee/Avani is one of those girls, but can five people who have never faced Darkness before defeat it before it seeps into their reality? Mostly OC's.
1. intrigue

_Kaylee _

I was just leaving school when I saw him, or rather, sensed him in my periphery. He smiled "are you Kaylee?" I took this moment to commit his appearance to memory. He was tall, with blue tattoos that matched his eyes, forming a mask around his eyes, which radiated out of a crescent moon. He had curly black hair that looked soft. He looked to be my brother, Mack's age, about twenty or so.

I faltered , shocked that he knew my name somehow "Um, uh, well, yeah." I ended up saying

"Do you know who or what I am?" he stepped out of the dark shadow of the tree he was standing under, still shrouded by the dark hoodie he was wearing, and looking anxiously around. I was leaving school late, after a tutorial in science (did I mention I detest chemistry), so there was no one around,

"My best guess is that you're some kind of biker or something 'cause you've got tattoos on your face. Maybe you're a rock star." I mused, naturally letting my bias come out and then reprimanding myself. Someone Mack's age probably found the ramblings of a fifteen year old ridiculous at best.

He smiled bemusedly "That's the oddest thing I've ever heard. No, I am neither, I am a vampire." He explained. I figured Mack had made this as an elaborate hoax, after we'd gotten into that argument, because I'd been too busy reading Twilight to do the dishes, so he had to.

I strode over to him, grabbed his arm and thrust it into the rays of the setting sun. I shoved back his sleeve "No, you're not." I argued "you don't turn sparkly." Staring at his pale, and entirely human arm. There was another tattoo in his palm, which looked swirly.

He laughed and then jerked his arm back "Be careful as to whose arm you stick in the sun, young one. The next vampire might catch fire." His tone sounded patronising.

"Vampires don't catch fire!" I argued "That's ridiculous." I tried to think of _any_ recent books in which vampires caught fire. That was a ridiculous stereotype.

"In my world, they do. But you'll understand that soon enough." He smirked and handed me a package. I unwrapped it to see a green notebook-like thing. So, a random 'vampire' shows up to give me a notebook? This sounded like a fever deam.

"You're too kind, this is all I wanted for Christmas" I quipped "I've always wanted something to write in." I moved to put it in my backpack.

He looked annoyed "open it." He insisted. Inside the notebook-like casing was an eReader. I turned that on and saw that it had eight books on it. In the little flap was a list of dates: January 4th 2010, November 5t h 2011, October 16th 2012, February 19th 2013.

"You are to read these and once you finish the last one on the list, I will return, and take you into the world of the books. Do you have any questions?" he said simply. This was definitely one of Mack's friends.

"Who sent you?" I demanded, hoping he'd cave and tell me Mack did

"Nyx, the goddess of the vampires" he explained "and before you tell me that vampires don't have a goddess, I would recommend you take out your phone and google House of Night."

I rolled my eyes and did as he said. A book website came up, and it showed pictures of oddly tattooed people in the image results. "Okay, you found a book to mimic, and the eReader as a gift is impressive, are you rich or something?" I asked

He sighed "click the first result and got to Marked"

I rolled my eyes and clicked it. I narrated off part of the summary "After a Vampyre Tracker Marks her with a crescent moon on her forehead, 16-year-old Zoey Redbird enters the House of Night and learns that she is no average fledgling. She has been Marked as special by the vampyre Goddess Nyx and has affinities for all five elements: Air, Fire Water, Earth and Spirit." What was with the 'y'? They misspelled vampires! "They can't even spell vampire, genius." I remarked

"No, vampyres are real, Kaylee Evans. That's why I'm here. Nyx sent me. You will understand soon." He snapped "And damn, _Zoey _had to be the protagonist, didn't she?" he muttered

"Why don't you sparkle?" I demanded, clinging to the determined thought that I could have a twilight-vampire find me and oddly stalk me, if I was going to meet a vampire. This vampyre was just weird.

"Because I'm not gay." He replied, then a sad look flashed through his eyes "Jack would've taken offense to that" he said, more to himself than me "Do you have any questions that don't relate to Twilight?"

"What's your name?" I asked, realizing I hadn't known it

"Erik Night." He responded "and the other thing I know you'll ask about is the tattoo. That's from Nyx. All will be answered by reading these books."

"If you're a vampyre, why are you wasting your time making us mere mortals read?" I asked

"It's a long story." He admitted "and not one I want to get into now. For any questions you may have, my email is in the flap of the case, and I will try to answer."

"Are you a character, Erik?" I asked, wanting to know if I'd see the guy I'd talked to

"I'm not seen in the best light. I broke up with the protagonist." He remarked, and then he put his hands together and made fists, pulling them apart to reveal a blue glow. The world on my end appeared to be a poster, crumpling and folding to create a human sized, no, vampyre sized rift in reality. Then he dove through and reality snapped back together, a line of gold spreading down the crack.

That night, I didn't sleep. I stayed up all night, reading Marked and a good chunk of Betrayed. I emailed Erik my progress and he seemed proud, he even asked me what I thought of certain characters, including himself.

I responded honestly enough, going on about how varied the characters were and how he'd spoiled that him and Zoey broke up.

_Can you blame me? Have her and Blake become a thing yet? _Was his response

I typed _You mean the professor? Yeah, it's kinda weird. _And hit send

I could see the slightly bitter laugh he produced when he read my response. _KIND OF? Try extremely. Monolithically, Ludicrously._

I giggled _getting vocab help from Damien? _I replied

_I'm a nerd, remember? Star Wars all the way. Didn't Zoey tell you that? _He replied

_I'm nerdier. I'm emailing a fictional character while I should be at a school dance._ I answered, laughing at our little email exchange. Erik, despite his faults, was always fun to talk to.

I read on and on, always trying to determine how Erik felt, what Erik thought. He was a friend of mine, but he came off as a jerk in the series. Time flew by, a rapid swirl of emails and new chapters and reading. Of waiting for dates written on paper and causing my friends to wonder. Questions flew at me "why are you so obsessed?" one friend, Trista demanded

"Why the hell do you like Erik so much?" Emily wanted to know

"Where were you, the dance was yesterday!?" Jackie screamed

I knew, then and there, that No one in this reality would get it. My family was no exception. Mack read off half a conversation between Erik and I to my half-sister Kathleen. I walked downstairs to Mack making a falsetto version of my voice "_Oh, Erik, in the books you seem so different from the you that I know. What's your side of the story?_" Kathleen began to laugh

"_Oh, Kay. I really liked this girl. She was different. She was sweet and kind and gifted by Nyx like no one else had ever been. I put up with the fact that she was imprinted to a human, because I knew once she made the change, the imprint would break. I figured she'd let go of him. Then came the thing with Blake. I'd just made the change, it was supposed to be a day of celebrating for me. Then I discovered my girlfriend was cheating on me with a teacher. So yeah, I was an ass. I told her friends. Can you blame me? But I forgave her, because I missed her and I thought she'd learnt a lesson. She hadn't but I tried to hold on, despite there being two other guys and Kalona. So she broke up with me. Yes, Venus was a rebound. Then, Jack died and it was like losing Stevie Rae was for Zoey, since she's the main character. Zoey and I are sort of friends now. And Shaylin is just… I don't know how to describe her. She's amazing._" He made his imitation of Erik's voice sound gushy and incredibly effeminate

"Mack!" I yelled "get the hell off my laptop! I'm going to fu-"

Mom shot me a disapproving look as she walked in with a bag of groceries "Kay, just because you're sixteen now doesn't mean you can curse. Mack, I want help with the groceries. Kathleen, isn't that Kaylee's laptop?"

Kathleen shrugged "Looked to me like some ancient piece of crap. Doesn't shock me that it's Kaylee's." she shrugged, flaunting that since she was only half my sister, my mom and her dad had an affair somewhere after my dad left, she was richer. But, at least I had Erik to talk to.

**This is the start of how my character got Marked and introduced to this reality… to any one writing this with me, you can go ahead and write this kinda thing for your characters. As long as we don't write the stuff after we get to their reality until we've all started RP' ing it…**


	2. descisions

**Well, here goes Last Chance. Enjoy.**

_11:13 _I looked at my clock, counting down until midnight. Tonight was the nineteenth of February, when Neferet's Curse was going to come out. On Kobo, it came out at midnight, hence my staying up. I checked my phone again, for another email from Erik. _Nothing._ I wondered if I'd offended him, or something. I had confided in him that, circa Hidden, Shaylin wasn't interested in him, but _he'd _asked for me to tell him the truth.

I got up and resorted to pacing. Three steps to the edge of my room, pivot, three steps back, pivot. I moved robotically, looking at my clock on my third circuit _11:15_. This was unbelievable. Two minutes had passed. I'd already written a not to my parents, in case I wasn't back before they got up, changed into something nice (three times over) straightened my reddish hair, put make up on, twice, because I screwed up the first time. I'd written half an essay that was due next month, and gone back and added better vocab. Now I was out of ideas.

I'd even wrapped gifts for the characters, so they'd remember me. I put those in a large, buttery-soft leather purse, which I'd purchased with Kathleen's money, after she bribed me to pull an all-nighter and write her science term paper. In _chemistry_. I didn't even like _my_ term paper, but I'd done it on the condition that she'd get it for me. Now it served as a 'Santa Bag' for all my gifts. I wondered if Erik would be surprised. He'd mentioned that there were four or five other girls, so I wondered if any of them brought gifts. I wondered if he flirted with them the way he slightly flirted with me, with little comments and cute remarks, then disarming honesty.

I hoped not. He was now closer to my age, the way time ran there was peculiar… their weeks were our months, which was how we got to the perfect point, with me at eighteen years old and him at nineteen and a half. I wondered why it was only girls that could win. Or was it…? Did he say 'girls' or 'people'? I know he mentioned that we were each assigned an element for safety reasons. I was Earth, which suited me just fine. I liked the element. I wondered if the shirt I was wearing, which had an abstract leaf print on one shoulder, was playing that up too much.

Mack walked by, seeing me fussing with my hair, again, trying to fight a clip into it. "Where are you sneaking out to?" he demanded.

I smoothed my hair out and slowly turned my head, hoping my face was completely neutral, despite my shock. "I'm not," I lied, "I'm, uh, studying," I pulled out my science text book.

He rolled his eyes "Studying in makeup, with the fancy perfume on? And you straightened your hair, didn't you? Or, whatever you did, it took twenty minutes where I couldn't get into the damn bathroom".

I rolled my eyes back "Fine, it's a study session with a friend. She's a cosmetology student, and I'm sick of her always out looking me. Or, looking better, not out looking," I stammered out.

He sighed "I miss cosmetology. The girls in it would cut your hair for free if they thought you were hot. And they'd do it during math," he patted my back. "Don't study too hard, you nerd!" he left my room, humming to himself

"Wait, where are _you_ going?" I asked

He smirked, "Careful, young Jedi. There are some things you weren't meant to know," he turned and walked off. Kathleen would probably rat me out, but not him, but I didn't care. Plus, talking to Mack had taken six minutes. It was _11:20 _now. I checked my phone, to see a message from Erik, finally.

"_The final number is six people. The extra wasn't assigned an element. Aphrodite just said I had to bring her._"

I responded quickly, fingers stroking the keyboard to type a response "_How long do you think I'll be gone? I need to explain to the family why I'm gone, if I'll be with your world past 6 AM, my time._"

"_If necessary, your parents will suddenly remember that you're on an overnight trip. The magick of rifts: they mess with memories of anyone not told directly about them. That's why you remember._" He answered

I was uncomfortable with the idea that my parents would have their memories screwed up, but that was only if I didn't go back before 6 AM. "_why does email work between realities?_" I asked

"_Somewhere along the line, a rift was placed around an internet cable…_" he responded, I looked at my clock, which read _11:45_. Fifteen more minutes.

I yawned and got a cup of coffee from downstairs. Then, I texted a few of my friends, seeing if they were up. No one was.

_11:50 _ I found my chapters card, to download the book. Then, I paced a little more, and followed my intuition, packing a small bag with a few things, perfume, toothbrush, makeup, photo of my friends and family and one change of clothes, in case I was dressed too formally and would need to change. Then I threw in the hairbrush, and dumped it in my 'Santa bag' which was almost bursting.

_12:06! _I raced to my ereader and downloaded it. Typing in the numbers at a frenzied pace, I downloaded the book.

Reading it proved to be interesting. Every chapter, by her introduction, I was sure would be _that _chapter where her father did what we all knew he would do. I thanked Nyx that PC Cast had gone easy on the details. I choked back a derisive sound as Arthur made an ass out of himself when Neferet needed him the most. Then, as Neferet killed him, I finally understood why she felt the way she did. It was about power, and having the power over others so they couldn't hurt her like Arthur and her father had.

I made a mental note to talk to her while I was there, see if there was anything I could do.

_2:55. _I emailed Erik, telling him I was ready for him to pick me up. Thirty seconds later, the familiar vampyre was in my room.

"Well, Kay. You look different," he commented, "Taller, is it?" He teased, making light of the fact that I was still a half a head shorter than him.

"You look like you did last time, how old are you, anyways?" I teased back .

"Nineteen," he replied "You must be at least eighteen by now," he motioned to me. I looked in the mirror. I did look markedly older. I was still short, but my red-brown tresses had grown out and my mossy eyes looked older. Not to mention that now I'd filled out a little, rather than looking like a toothpick. I was just glad I'd had the foresight to put concealer over the bags under my eyes.

"Indeed I am," I replied, cursing myself. I was never going to hear from these people again after this, I couldn't go crushing on Erik. Damn! I was not going to crush on Erik. We were friends.

Erik smiled before lifting his palm into the air and pointing it at my forehead. "Kaylee Evans! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" I felt a burning sensation in my forehead, and then blacked out. I heard Nyx's voice then, saying "You, my daughter, have a destiny ahead of you. Loss, pain, strife and even Darkness lay in your path, but there is also light, destiny and love, always love. You must choose, my Avani, daughter of the earth."

My response was "but I thought I was only going to make a few friends." I decided then and there that Nyx had spoken to the wrong girl, after all she hadn't said _Kaylee, _she'd said _Avani_. Little did I know, Nyx doesn't make mistakes, she'd meant to talk to me, and I was about to get in way too deep.

**Okay, umm the next chapter is going to be from the stuff we've all had a part in… the cowrite happens in a forum, every Monday, 5 PM. Charly the Ninja, if you're reading this, PM me, if you want to be in it so badly, just talk to me. KShade out.**


End file.
